Harry Potter and The Love of Time
by Ashliiee
Summary: whoo! took me 4eva to come up with that title lol. so anyway Haryy gets bit by moony then he and Remus go back in time and Harry falls in love
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter gets bitten by Moony and is now Moony's cub. Harry and Remus go back in time to Remus' school days where Harry falls in love and finds his soul mate.**

**Characters---**

**Remus John Lupin- 32- Jesse Cromwell- Professor Cromwell **

**Harrison James Potter- 16- Harrison Cromwell**

**James Harold Potter- 16**

**Sirius Orion Black- 16**

**Remus John Lupin- 16**

**Lilian Rachel Evans- 16**

**Alison Rose Jameson- 16**

**Ch.1**

"**Hey, Rem?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah Cub?"**

"**I know you'll probably bite me tonight… but its okay 'cuz I know you wont hurt me."**

**Remus looked at his cub with tears in his eyes, but nodded. Harry and Remus had been captured by Death Eaters two weeks before. Now, they were trapped in a room together and now, it was the night of full room. Harry knew that Moony wouldn't hurt his cub. But still, Harry was scared. He was scared of the pain. Not this full, but the next, and the one after that… and for the rest of his life.**

***Next Morning***

"**Har, Cub… are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine Moony." Harry smiled. "You barley bit me."**

**Remus smiled at him, then fell into a fitful sleep.**

***A Month Later***

**Harry had been rescued two days after the full. Both had been treated, and now, they were sitting in Dumbledore's office, discussing a plan they had to send both Remus and Harry back in time.**

"**The potion is ready! You will be able to send letter to Ronald and Hermione Harry. And they may visit for the Christmas Holidays. You will be there for the next few years. You'll be staying in Diagon Alley for the week, then the school. I'll get your house ready during the school year." With that Dumbledore sent Jesse and Harrison Cromwell off.**

**They landed right outside the leaky couldren.**

"**Shall we go then cub?" Jesse (Remus) asked**

"**Yep, c'mon dad!" Harry said smiling.**

**Together they walked in and got their room setteled.**

"**I have a meeting with Albus, why don't you hang around the alley? I'm sure you'll find something to do." Jesse said. He ruffled his sons hair and left.**

**Harry looked in the mirror. He hadn't been changed at all. Remus had. His long black hair had been straightened, but he had done that himself. Remus now had shaggy dark brown hair, and green eyes, a little lighter than Harry's. **

**Harry started walking down the alley. He knew he was getting weird looks, he should have expected it. He was wearing all muggle clothing. Black converse, black skinny jeans, and a grey t-shirt with a black sweater over.**

"**Hey! James!" A voice called. Next thing Harry knew he was underneath two boys.**

"**What the hell?!" He asked.**

"**Oh… your not James." One of the boys said.**

**Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. Mind letting me up?"**

"**Yeah, sure." Another voice answered.**

"**I'm Harry Cromwell… I'll be attending Hogwarts this year. I'm a transfer." Harry said.**

"**Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin. Sorry for tackeling you by the way. We thought you were our friend James Potter. You do look like him, but his hairs dark brown, not black."**

**Harry nodded, he was stunned. His 'dad' and godfather were right in front of him… but they were 16!**

"**It's no big deal."**

"**Why havent we ever seen you before?" Remus asked.**

"**I've lived in France and then Italy all my life. I went to a small school in Venice… but now I go to Hogwarts. I was kinda kicked out of my old school."**

**Sirius grinned. "What'd you do?"**

"**Er… I was turned into a werewolf last full moon." Harry said quietly.**

**Remus looked at him sadley. "I'm sorry to hear that Harry. I'm a werewolf too, you know? If you need anything you can just ask."**

**Harry smiled. "Maybe, but my da's a werewolf as well. He's the one that turned me. Not purposely," He said quickly noticing Remus and Sirius' looks. "We were locked in a room together."**

**Remus nodded again.**

"**Wanna hang out with us Harry?" Sirius asked.**

**Harry smiled. "Sure!"**

**The three boys walked around together for the next hour, finally, James showed up.**

"**Sorry I'm late guys." He panted, not yet noticing Harry. "Dad said I had to clean my room."**

**Remus and Sirius smiled, knowing what a mess James room was, or had been at least.**

**James smiled at his friends. "Remus, Sirius, Pe--- um… New guy?"**

"**Harry Cromwell." Remus said, He looked around. "He's a werewolf as well."**

**James smiled at him. "Bad luck, mate." He said.**

**Harry smiled back. That's all it took for James to feel like it was his duty to take care of the boy, no matter what.**

**The four boys walked around together for the rest of the evening.**

"**My dad should be getting back soon… did I tell you he's gonna be the DADA professer this year?" Harry asked, after taking a large gulp of his butter beer.**

**Sirius' drink sprayed all over James, who yelped in surprise. "Your dad's gonna be a professer?! Think of all the pranks we could pull boys, and not get caught!"**

"**I don't think so boys." Said an amused voice from behind Sirius. "I hope you wont be pulling pranks in my class, not when we have such exciting stuff to learn this year."**

"**Guys, this is my dad Jesse… well, erm, I guess he's professor Cromwell, isn't he?" Harry asked, smiling at his dad.**

"**Nice to meet you. No need for introduction," He said as he saw Remus' mouth open. "Minerva has told me all about you three. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, am I right?"**

**The boys nodded, smiling.**

"**The pranksters in Hogwarts… How's your day been Harry?"**

"**It's been fun dad."**

**Jesse smiled. "Good! Tomorrow we have school shopping, then were going to be going to Hogwarts early, for you sorting, and so that I can get ready for the year."**

**Harry smiled, and nodded. After dinner, and goodbyes, Harry and Jesse went up stairs, and to sleep. The next day was spent with father and son shopping.**

**In the evening, Harry sat on a stool in Dumbledore's office with all of the heads of houses, the head master, and his father. The sorting hat was put on his head…**

"**Ahh… a time traveler…and a werewolf as well. You made friends with the three pranksters I see. You have a crush on one of them as well, doesn't take a genius to figure out which one of course… hmm, big heart, lots of strength, loyalty… cunning… hmm… I've got to say… GRYFINDORR!!" **

**Harry smiled happily as he took the hat off.**

***The first day of school***

"**Have you guys seen Harry yet?" Sirius asked looking around.**

"**Someone has a crush!" Remus laughed.**

**Sirius rolled his eyes.**

"**Ah c'mon Sear, we both know you likkee him." James teased.**

**Peter of course just gave them a blank look., which all three boys rolled their eyes to.**

"**Hey guys, imma sit with my girlfriend… kay?" Peter didn't wait for an answer, but just scampered off like the rat he was.**

**Suddenly, the double doors to the Great Hall banged open and two aurors came in.**

**They pulled out there wands, and waved them around in the air. Everybody's sleeve flew up, showing off there left forearms.**

**More walked into the room, and started taking away people with the Death Eater mark. Peter was on of them. As was Christopher William's, a 7th**** year Gryfindorr on the quiddtch team. Surprisngly, there was only 2 slythrin 's who had the mark. In total there were only 8 students with the dark mark. Three in Ravenclaw, 1 in huffelpuff, and two in Slythrin and Grifindorr. They left, as quickly as they came.**

"**What the hell?" James asked, in shock.**

"**ER, it seems your friend was a death eater. Rotten luck." A voice from behind**

**All three boys turned around to see Harry Cromwell.**

"**Hey Harry!" Sirius said excited.**

**Harry smiled shyly. "Hi Sirius."**

"**Well c'mon, sit down." Remus encouraged, then he frowned. "Or are you not in Gryfindorr?"**

"**Oh, no I am in Gryfindorr." Harry said sitting next to Sirius, across from James and Remus.**

"**How was the remaining two weeks of your summer?" Harry asked the other boys.**

"**It was fun," Sirius started. "My dad took me, my brother, and my little sister on a small business trip with him. We mostly hung around by the pool."**

"**I was with Rem here all summer." James said.**

"**yep, parents are in America with my older sister," Remus rolled his eyes. "Her names Charlotte, I call her Charlie cause it pisses her off."**

**Harry smiled at that.**

"**What about you Harry?" James asked**

"**I got familiar with Hogwarts, and Hogsmead, of course." Harry answered.**

**The other three smiled.**

"**Full's soon." Harry said, rather off handedly, as he picked up a piece of chicken, and examined it thoroughly, before eating it.**

"**Hmm." Remus said, through a mouthful of steak.**

**James looked at Remus happily, before stealing some steak off his plate.**

**Remus just rolled his eyes, and grabbed more steak.**

**After dinner, Harry waved to his dad, a goodnight, before going up to Grinfindorr tower with the three other boys.**

"**So er… Harry…" Sirius started.**

"**Yeah?" Harry asked.**

"**Um, first hogsmead weekend coming up."**

"**Um hm."**

"**Er… wann--"**

"**Ah, bloody hell! He's tryin' to ask you on a date Harry!" James called from in front of them. They heard a thump, then an "Ouch!" and an "Hmm… I guess there really ISN'T any brains in that big head of yours and a "No being mean.", then, another thump. That told them that Remus had given James what he deserved.**

"**So…er… will you, go with me, that is?" Sirius asked hopefully.**

**Harry smiled, blushing, his hair turned a faint pink color. "Sure I will." He noticed Sirius staring at his hair. "Oh, I'm a metamorphas."**

**Sirius nodded. AS the boys walked, Sirius reached for Harry's hand.**

**Ch. 2**

**That weekend, was the first Hogsmead weekend. The week had been uneventful, besides Harry staring in his first prank, on the lovely Lilian Evans, also known as Harry's mother. But Harry was starting to have his doubts. He knew that males in the wizarding world could get pregnant. And James… well James wasn't straight, at all. He was as straight as a bendy straw.**

**And then of course there was the fact that James had told Harry his latest crush. And it wasn't to a girl, far from a girl in fact. And it deffinetly wasn't to Sirius. **

***flashback***

"**Hey… Har?" James asked.**

"**Yeah, Jamie?"**

"**Er… well, I need help. I have this crush you see…""Ah… well, who is the lucky girl?" Harry smiled.**

"**Well… actually…"**

**Harry smiled wider, he new Lilian Evans wasn't his mother. "So..?"**

"**Er… it's Rem."**

**Harry hugged James. "Go for it." He whispered.**

**James nodded, and smiled at Harry.**

"**I will, thanks Har."**

"**No prob Jamie- boy."**

***End***

**Harry smirked at the memory.**

**His dad was growing up, and had a crush on his 'dad', well, his past 'dad' at least.**

**Harry and Sirius had gotten closer, small kisses, holding hands, some groping… it had been going wonderful. Today was their first date.**

**They walked there, hand in hand. Had a drink, went to the sweet shop, then went to the shrieking shack, were Harry would do his transformations, with Remus, and his father.**

"**How did you like today Har?" Sirius asked. They were sitting on he old couch. Harry in Sirius arms.**

"**It was wonderful Sear, thank you." Harry kissed him.**

**Soon, they went much farther than just kissing.**

**Kissing led to hugging, which led to groping, which led to the loss of clothes… which led to so much more.**

**After they laid in each others arms, happy, and content. Wanting nothing more than to be together.**

**Hours later, they went back to the castle. Harry knew his dad would be able to smell it, and so would Remus. He had just lost his virginity, and, to his godfather.**

**Sirius suddenly pulled Harry into a small closet.**

"**Har," He whispered, "I just want you to know, that no matter what anybody in this school says, I love you, and only you, and that what we just did… that was my first time doing it, ever."**

**Harry smiled at him, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.**

**Later, they walked to the tower, and curled up together in Sirius' bed, falling asleep together at around midnight.**

***Same day, with James and Remus.***

"**Hey, er… Rem?" James asked.**

**Remus looked up from his book. "Yeah, Jamie?"**

"**Um… wanna, er… wanna come to Hogsmead with me… as, you know… a date."**

**Remus smiled. "I would love to."**

**James visibly relaxed. "Cool." he nodded.**

**Together the boys walked down to Hogsmead.**

**They went to the Hogshead first and Remus could tell that James was trying to say something. It was probably important too. But he wasn't going to help him. He liked seeing him squirm… 'does that make me a bad date?' he wondered offhandedly.**

"**So.. Er…" James started.**

**Remus rolled his eyes.**

"**Um…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Er… well I know this is our first date but I wanted to know if you wanted to be my boyfriend…"**

"**James."**

"**I'll understand if its too soon and stuff but I just wanted to know…"**

"**James."**

"**You know what, forget I said anyth--"**

"**JAMES!"**

**James looked up startled.**

"**Of course I'll be your boyfriend," Remus smiled. "But you gotta kiss me first."**

**James smiled, then leaned over the table and kissed his new boyfriend.**

**The rest of the day was full of stolen kisses and hands held tightly together as they walked back to school, passing Proffesser Cromwell on the way and up to their dorm room where they heard the hushed whispers of Sirius and Harry.**

"**Hey guys." James said, opening up the curtains around Sirius bed to revel Harry and Sirius snuggled together.**

"**Hey." Sirius said, in what sounded like a love struck voice.**

**James smiled at that and right then he knew that no matter they would survive. Even through the war… they would survive. Because love concurs evil.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N- loved it? Hated it? Should I continue or leave it a one shot??? HMMM questions, questions ****J**

**Oh! BTW! I own nothing cuz if I did Harry and Sirius would be together and James and Remus would have like three other kids besides Harry. Or Sirius would be with Remus and um… oh sorry. Hehe. Please review!!! Bad or good comments! The bad ones make me laugh and the good ones make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Bye, till next time!**

**Ashlie**


	2. OMG! Caught by daddy!

WHOOO!! Another chapter… hope you like it

I don't own!!!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Jesse Cromwell sat at his desk in the Defense classroom, it was almost time for his son and James, Sirius and his younger selfs class to start. As his son entered the room, Jesse could smell Sirius in him as well as next to him. He couldn't believe it when he smelled Sirius over the flowers he used to smell on his sons body, the flowery smell which meant virginity and innocence. All of the sudden he felt the sudden erge to rip the boy who had made his son a man to shreds. He looked up and Harry gave his father a small smile from his seat at the front of the room by Sirius, Jesse could clearly see that they were holding hands under the table, and smiled silently. Harry's happiness was good enough, for now.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sirius smiled as Harry reached for his hand under the table. He was is love. Yep, you heard correctly, Sirius Orion Black, Hogwarts bad- boy and supposedly man- whore was in love. With Harrison Cromwell, whos father just happened to be staring Sirius down.

'Bad Sirius.' Sirius thought. 'He's a werewolf he can probably feel emotions or some shiz… oh, god Harry, I love you. Great! Now I sound like some love struck teenage girl!'

"Sear, you okay," Harry asked. "It looks like your having some kind of internal fight with yourself, or you have an invisible mirror in front of you." Harry said as an after thought.

Sirius smiled. "No, I'm just thinking."

"Believe me," James started. "That's VERY hard for him."

Sirius glared as his soon to be ex- best friend.

Remus gave his boyfriend a loving look and as he 'bent over to get a quill from his bag' he kissed James' on the side of the mouth.

James moaned a bit and smiled at Remus, Sirius had never seen such pure love on James' face before.

Harry smiled at his two best friends and his boyfriend and re- grabbed Sirius' hand, not caring that everyone could see that Harrison Potter and Sirius Black were dating. If they hadn't gotten the memo when Sirius and Harry were snogging at the breakfast table, they would never get it.

Proffesser Cromwell cleared his throat, so the four boys went back to working on their class work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mmmmm" Harry moaned as Sirius sucked on his neck.

The two boys were currently in a broom coverd on the fourth floor of Hogwarts.

"Oh, god, Sirius." Harry moaned again as Sirius sucked on a part right under Harry's ears.

"Harry…" Sirius sighed when Harry pushed Sirius roughly against the wall, right before Harry started sucking on Sirius' tounge.

Sirius pushed Harry against the wall and pulled off his already unbuttoned before un- zipping Harry's pants and pulling off both those and Harry's boxer shorts, when the door burst open.

Harry and Sirius pulled away from each other, putting on clothes as fast as possible and turned to see Jesse Cromwell, in other words… Harry's dad.

"ER… hi dad?" Harry said nervously.

Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's after hours Harry, Sirius. Get up to your dorms… we WILL discuss this tomorrow. You can count on it." Jesse glared at Sirius, while Harry took Sirius hand and ran.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

WHOOO!!! LOL I took a perfectly good smut seen from you guys! Please don't hurt me!!! Well anyway that was fun to write. Any ideas on how Remus aka Jesse should act and say??? Please R&R!! Also remember, I DON'T OWN!!!!


End file.
